


Castiel Discovers Nosebleeds and Doesn't Know What the Hell to Do

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Wings and Other Things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a nosebleed. Castiel thinks there's something seriously wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Discovers Nosebleeds and Doesn't Know What the Hell to Do

**Author's Note:**

> For Annie (speightdaysaweek on tumblr) who demanded that I "FIC IT" when I put out my headcanon for the first time Castiel witnesses a nosebleed.

Dean has gotten nosebleeds on occasion since he was a kid. They're no big deal, really, and they don't happen frequently enough to be a problem.

But try explaining that to an angel who has never seen his boyfriend's face spontaneously begin leaking blood everywhere.

"It's fine, Cas," Dean says as he leans over the sink, nostrils pinched shut with one hand.  
The angel hovers over his shoulder with an extremely concerned look on his face. "I do not detect any strange presence in the house, and very few things could get past our warding sigils," he states. "So that means you must be ill."  
Dean glares at Castiel's reflection in the mirror. "Cas, I said it's fine. It's just a nosebleed."  
Castiel grimaces. "It is not healthy for a human body to begin bleeding for no reason, Dean," he urges.  
"It's dry out," Dean explains. "And sometimes when it's dry, nosebleeds happen. It's been happening since I was a kid. Really, I'm fine."  
Castiel frowns even more deeply, but leaves it alone, much to Dean's relief.

\---

Gabriel looks over to his brother when Castiel appears next to him. "Something troubling you?"  
Castiel tilts his head quizzically. "Human physiology is still somewhat strange to me," he sighs. "Even though I was there when man was created." He looks up to see Gabriel staring at him with a sly smirk on his face. "Not in a sexual way, Gabriel," he grumbles.  
"What, are you talking about the nosebleed Dean had earlier? He gets them all the time, Cas."  
Castiel frowns again. "It is very strange."  
"Well," Gabriel says, nudging his arm. "In those Japanese anime shows he watches, whenever characters get nosebleeds, it means that they're really horny. So maybe you should go take care of him, if you know what I mean."  
"I think that the bleeding has stopped. He seemed adamant that he was alright, so I will take his word for it."  
Gabriel chuckles at that. "Oh baby bro. You are so slow on the uptake sometimes."


End file.
